Crazy Boy!
by HalfwayHeart1342
Summary: What happens when Nina makes the mistake of giving Fabian sugar and a tragic accident occurs? Sounds better than it is! FABIANA!
1. SUGAR HIGH!

**Crazy Boy!**

**Chapter 1: SUGAR UP!**

Fabian POV

"Y'know, this could actually be the first day without a life or death mystery on our hands." My beautiful, angel voiced girlfriend, Nina, said after reaching into the refrigerator and taking out two pudding cups with our names on them. "It is Nina." I chuckled. "I highly doubt we have anything to worry about today!" She shrugged in response and handed me one of the cups. I smiled at her and, in return, gave her a spoon as she sat down beside me.

"True, well other than our assignments that are due tomorrow that we have yet to finish." She rested her head on my shoulder while taking the cap off her cup. I did the same and gently kissed her forehead.

The house was oddly quiet, meaning Trudy was out, Victor having another meeting, and the other kids of the house somewhere around the campus or traveling throughout the town. Leaving me and Nina alone to do as we please.

Both of us took a bit of the pudding onto our spoons and did a little cheers before putting them in our mouths, tasting the chocolaty flavor. For some odd reason, mine didn't taste like it normally does….a little to sweet. I shrugged it off and took another mouthful, still tasting the same results of the last bit.

A few seconds after, I felt strangely hyper. I sucked down the rest of my pudding and Nina look at me bewildered. "Hmm…you enjoyed that didn't you?" She giggled as she finished her cup. I nodded my head viciously, getting more giggles from her.

Suddenly curious, I looked at the nametag on the bowl, my eyes bugging out when I saw Mick's name on it. _Mick_. Oh boy…I ate Mick's pudding! From what I remembered, Trudy always put a good amount of sugar in his. Uh oh…I ATE SUGAR!

My eye twitched and so did my nose. Nina watched interested, and a little confused. "Fabes…you ok?" Her eyes showed worry instantly, knowing something was indeed _wrong_. "I..I-I.." I started, feeling the sugar high starting to hit me.

"You what? Are you sure you're ok? Fabes?...Faaabiiaaan?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I snapped a little. "I HAZ SUUUUGAARRRZZZZ!" I yelled really childishly and started bouncing wildly in my seat.

My unexpected outburst made Nina jump a little. "Ohhh no…I gave you the wrong cup…didn't I?" I didn't listen and was swaying side to side, my tongue sticking out the corning of my mouth.

"I take it as a yes…" Her brown eyes widened a little as I jumped up and ran into a random direction. "Fabian!" I heard her call out at me as I ran around the house, her on my tail a few meters behind.

"Niiiinaaaaaasss!" I say in a giddy way and stop running, starting a new phase of my jumping jacks in place. Nina ran up to me, her mouth dropped. "HEWOO!" Yipping, my new course was back to running…and this time…into a wall…

"FABIAN!" The dirty blond ran to my side. "Heeeehhh.." I become a little dizzy from hitting my head, but got up again and quickly ran out of the house, leaving a stunned Nina. Nina got up and chased after me, across the lawn of Anubis House, and soon onto the school grounds. I passed Patricia and Amber in a blink of an eye, leaving the poor girls clueless.

**With Nina**

"Whats with him?" Amber frowned, seeing upon I'm running away from my girlfriend. "Gave him *pant pant* wrong *pant* pudding!" Nina let out a breath, still running after me, but with Patricia and Amber by her side. "And hes acting that way because?" The blond asked completely not getting it.

"It probably means you gave him Mick's pudding huh?" Nina nodded. WACK. "OW! What was that for?" Nina pouted, "You don't give Fabian sugar! If you do, he acts like a psychotic little 4 year old kid that only craves more sugar! And we found out…he likes licking shinning objects…" Patricia explained.

"Licking…shinny…objects? Ok when does he do that?" Amber asks dumbly, almost tripping. "EEP!" "When you give him sweets...ummm…what is he doing?" Patricia points at me, who is on top of a frightened Jerome. "Ga! What are you! Did a dog switch spirits with you?" Alfie started laughing uncontrollably when I lick Jerome's silver chain. The boy under me looked at me with dumbfounding eyes.

"I think he is one!" Alfie pulled me off Jerome and I bit him before running off again. "OW! Ewww Fabian you bit me! Huh? Where'd he go?" He looks around dumbly then spots the girls running up to them.

Patricia merely smirked at Jerome. "Whats wrong Jerome? Cat got your tongue?" She laughs with her arms crossed. "O shut it you. Now what is with him?" Nina bowed her head. "I kinda…gave him the wrong pudding…Mick's pudding and you **know** how sugary that is. I didn't know he wasn't allowed to have sugar!" She frowns a bit with her head still drooping down. Amber blinked uncontrollably, finally getting it "Ohhh you gave him a VERY sugary sweet! OMG you DON'T EVER give him that!"

All the teens arched their eyebrows and then flicked their heads in the direction I ran, just to not see me in sight. "Well…we better go find him, before he gets into Sweeties sweets in the shed." Jerome spoke up with a blank expression on, still on the ground.

Alfie looked down at him and poked him with his foot. Jerome glares and then stands up. Nina smacks her hand to her forehead: "We're doomed.."

**Bad? Suckish? Maybe good or awesome? Review ladies N gents! More is coming dontcha worry!**

**Fabian: really? I have to be crazy sugar boy?**

**Me: why yes. Yes you do cuz I chose you!**

**Alfie: aww I wanted to be crazy boy! *pouts***

**Amber: umm…**

**Patricia: I'd like to see Fabian turn wild! *eyes Fabian***

**Amber: LETS TRY IT OUT! *stuffs fun dip in his mouth***

**Fabian: ! *runs off* **

**Nina: *walks in* what… did I miss?**

**MnP: um…REIVIEW!**


	2. COOKIE SONG!

**CHAPTER 2: **_**Cookie Song**_

**Fabian POV**

I swear I just licked Jerome's lucky necklace. To bad for him! Running into the bushes, I peered at the group that was fallowing me. Without a doubt, I knew something was up. Drawing more excitement into me as they drew nearer, I planned on pouncing on Alfie, who had a cherry ringpop in his hand, and, of course, taking that beauty!

Yeah, I bet you can already tell how I act when I have the no no foods…I'm nuts! Wait! No not nuts…um….crazy? NO! Awesome…yahh that's it, awesome! I rock harder than rock candy! Mmmm that sounds delicious! Oh god….WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? Wait, why am I yelling at myself again? Oh yaaa I remember! Mission: get that ringpop! Is underway!

I keep low to try to hide myself in the brush, a wide smile appearing on my face. Jerome is the first to speak up, talking about some way to capture me or something…which I highly doubt they will 'cause I got them skiiillllz to keep me out of their reach…or well…just to get what I'm craving…

Patricia whacks Jerome. "That wont work! We need to have something sweet to lure him in! Like…uhh…." Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of sucking.

Nina looks at Alfie who has his mouth on a ringpop. I lick my lips, my hunger raging as they get closer to where I am. "Maybe we can get him to come with Alfie's ringpop? Nina suggested.

" Ooorrr we could use my sugar free mint gum? He always loves them!" Amber piped up a random idea of mint gums. Hmm gum…minty gum…sounds good but…sugar free?

Than NO! The wind picked up pace a little and rattled the leaves that I'm hiding behind. I back up a little bit to avoid getting cut by the thorns but accidently make racket.

The other teens raised their heads and looked where I was, making me worry a bit but also, my mouth watering. "I think we might of already found our pray…" Jerome smirked at me, like he knew exactly where I was.

Nina got the closest to me, and Alfie right behind her. "Alfie, you and your candy are the bait." Patricia shoves him in front of Nina and make my move, leaping out of the bushes like a leopard.

I snag the ringpop quickly, and bolt away as fast as I could, but not making much progress. Taking a lick of it, my eye twitches again and my pace becomes faster. "Fabian! That's mine!" I heard Alfie shout in a VERY annoyed voice.

**Nina's POV**

Ok, it may seem like we're getting somewhere but we're not. Nope not at all. If someone did mention that we got him in our trap, still a big fat no.

I mean, I love Fabian dearly and all but I never thought I'd see him act like this! Sure its cute…like really cute but still. I understand that I wasn't suppose to give him that, yah I learned my lesson. All im getting right now is yelled at by Patricia…since when did she care so much about MY boyfriend?

I was just a few feet behind him and managed to grab his hoodie, but had a hard time holding on for he was going a lot faster than I was. "Ug Fabian slow dowm!" Right when I said that, he suddenly stopped running and I slammed into him, taking us both down. "Nooo!" Fabian pouts when he sees the ring on the ground.

"No more Mr. Hyper!" I smile slyly and get off him, pulling him to his feet. "You owe me another ringpop!" Alfie growls and glares at him. "No I don't." My boyfriend shook his head. "Yes you do!" Alfie argued. "No I do-OHH SHINNY!" Fabian screamed when he saw the glimmering windows of Anubis House., immediately running back towards the house.

"At least hes running back home…right?" Amber tilted her head after looking after the sugar high boy. "Sure."

I state and fallow him.

**Fabian's POV**

I ran back to the house and up to the window, my eyes bigger than platters. "Ooo shinny!" I stick my tongue out, about to touch the window but someone pulled me away. "Fabian, you don't lick the windows, you'll get sick. Alright?" The voice belonged to Nina. "Yah we don't need to have you sick again after that." Amber walked up to me and Patricia.

"Ok." My tongue still hanging from my mouth, calming down a little but not by much. Nina popped up beside me and I jump a little in surprise. "Hi Nina!" Then, I bolted into the house, almost running into another door, but Jerome caught me.

"Come , come Fabian, you don't want to that again!" A frown passes my lips and I pout. "I want cookie." My voice still full of pout. "No cookie, Fabie. Not after you stole my candy and dropped it." Alfie growls, walking past us.

"I WANT COOKIE!" I shout louder. "Ok, ok! Sheesh kid we'll get you a cookie! Alfie?" Alfie pulls out a chocolate chip cookie and Jerome takes it, shoving it in my mouth.

"You got your cookie, now, room. NOW!" My eyes water a little and I droop my head a little before chewing. Again my facial features twitch. "SUGARRRRZZ!" I run into a random room, and plop in the middle of it. "!" Nina walked into the room to see me making the bizarre noise. "oh boy." She closes the door and sits in front of it, right across from me.

"Fabian, give me the cookie." She points the remaining bits of my cookie. I shake my head with a pouty face if annoyance. "Fabian, please give me i-", I interrupt, "MY COOKIE!" I shove it in my mouth and swallow , still smiling widely. I jump up and run in circles.

"_**I like cookies, they so fun, I like cookies, dey tasty, I like cookies, do you like cookies I like cookes, they fun!**_" Singing loudly, and still running in circles, I put my hands in the air. "Ok. Fabian. Fabian. FABIAN!" I halt to a stop and look at her, pretending to act normal. "What?"

Nina smacks her hand to her forehead. "Just sit on the bed, and calm down. Victor is coming back any minute, and if you continue to act like this both of us are in BIG trouble!" She testifies with wide eyes. "Otay." I drop onto one of the beds, now just realizing we're in my room. "This is my room!" Nina smiles and giggles a little. "Yes Fabian, this is your room."

**Soooo what did you guys think?**

**Amber: I thought it was good!**

**Jerome N Alfie: ditto**

**Patrica: not as funn s the 1****st**** chapter…but still good**

**Nina: I liked it! Hey where Fabian? *looks round***

**Fabian: HEEERRRREEEE! *runs past us***

**Me: okkkk then….**

**HOA: REVIEW!**


	3. RED LIQUID

**Me: ok im soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now!**

**Jerome: yah FINALLY**

**Alfie: YAAAY STORYY!**

**Me: shut up Alfie, anyway I do NOT own House Of Anubis**

**Nina: she doesn't and I know that!**

**Fabian: COOKIES! *runs by screaming***

**ME: Ok? ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: RED LIQUID  
**

Nina's POV

OMG Fabian is so darn precious right now! He is giving me googoo eyes while lying upside down on his bed. Adorable. I cant help but smile every time he puts that silly goofy grin on his face. Oh look hes doing it now!

"Hii Nina, I want play. PLAY TIME PLEEEASSEEE!" Fabian sat right side up and started bouncing around like a little child. "Oh boy." I mummer but keep my smile. "Ok!" Clapping my hands together and turning towards the door, I hear a thump behind me. Not even guessing as to what it was I instinctively turned around to see Fabian on the ground, pouting. "I goes boom boom!" Oh the irony to try to not laugh so hard and probably hurt his feelings! Maybe instead of play time….I could try to get him to sleep? Hmmmm

Fabian's POV

**COOKIES, ICING, TEACUPS, PIE, CAKE, CAKE, COOKIES, ORANGE, TEAPOWWWW!** I wanna run around run around run arouuuunnnnnddddd! I jump up and start running in circles around the room searching for the sparkilies. Unable to find anything I run at the door, stunning Nina went I make impact. BANG! On the ground, giggling insanely, Nina pouncing at me. "FABIAN! Are you ok? Ugg boy you GOTTA stop running into walls and…doors." Panic fills her voice when she lifts my head. "I feels watta…..wai…what watta? Hehehehe…" I go cross-eyed and stick my tongue out the corner of my mouth, now seeing starts. "Oh my god FABIAN! You don't EVE-" The door bangs open and I get my head hit again. "Ouchies.." My hand flies to my head and a liquid like substance dripping onto the floor.

Mick peeks around the door and sees me. "That's what it was…." "MICK!" Nina yelled and helps me sit up, eyes widening at the sight of the liquid on the ground. "What? What are you=OW!" I grab my head as it starts throbbing. "See that's one of the reasons why no one gives him sugar! He gets hurt!" A voice echoes in my mind repeatedly as I see more stars and darkness fill my vision. I let my eyes close and everything goes black.

**Me: ok it was short and like crap…sorry I havnt updated in soooo darn long : (**

**Fabian: WAT THE CHEESE DID YOU DO TO MEEEEE! *panicking***

**Nina: Calm down Fabes, come with me *drags him into another room***

**Patricia: ok…just R&R I dont want to talk! *walks away***

**Me: REVIEW PPLZ!**


End file.
